Dawn of a New Darkness Rewrite
by The Fate Goddess
Summary: "Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But if they are to fail the Clans will be gone forever." This takes place after The Last Hope and is the first in the Prophecy of Darkness series.


**This is a rewrite of the orginal fic.**

…...

_**Prologue**_

Bramblestar paced back and forth in his den. Three sunrises had back since the Great Battle with the Dark Forest. Firestar's scent still clung to the walls of the dark den, only illuminating his grief even further. The dark tabby let a sigh escape him as the grief flooded his emotions. The flamed colored leader had given his life to save the Clan. All of the Clans.

"Bramblestar?" The very familiar voice echoed throughout his den.

The dark tabby tom stopped his pacing and turned his head towards the entrance. He could see the outline of a cat at the mouth of the den. The cat's green eyes was staring into the darkness of the cave, glowing like to emeralds into the night.

"Enter." Bramblestar meowed simply.

The cat stepped forward into the cave to reveal Squirrelflight. Firestar's daughter, his deputy, and the love of his life. A purr rumbled from deep within his throat as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Do you have anything to report?"

"The repairs are going well." She stated. "According to Jayfeather, the wounds are healing well. Before long, it will be the same…." her voice trailed off into the darkness and her eyes met the cold stone of the floor. "Nothing will ever be the same….. Firestar is gone…."

Bramblestar gently laid his tail on her shoulder. "We will get through this," he promised in a soft voice. "Together."

Squirrelflight's eyes met his. "You're right…. It's just so hard…. I still can't believe he is gone…." she swallowed back her grief. "We must stay strong, for the sake of the Clan."

Bramblestar nodded. He had to rebuild the Clan. It was his duty as the leader. ThunderClan would go stronger under his leadership. _I will protect you, to my last breath. Just like Firestar and Bluestar did before me. _He vowed silently before looking at his mate, hope flaring up in him like a fire. With her there beside him, Bramblestar could tackle the whole Dark Forest again and survive. "Let's get some rest."

Squirrelflight nodded.

Bramblestar laid down, exhaustion stinging his eyes. Squirrelflight laid beside him, curling up into a tight ball of ginger fur. Soon, he flank rose and fell in rhythm as she fell asleep. The dark tabby tom let a soft purr escape him. After so long, it was good to has her by his side again. He laid his head down and sleep overtook him.

As he fell asleep, Bramblestar appeared upon a moor that he didn't recognize. At first, he thought it was WindClan but there was no scent of them anywhere. Mist swirled around him in a veil, dampening his pelt, and a cold wine chilled him to the bone. _Where am I? _He wandered to himself.

"Bramblestar, welcome." A shape stepped out from the mist, forming into a large ginger colored tom.

Bramblestar gasped upon recognizing the tom. "Firestar!" The former ThunderClan leader was visiting him in a dream.

The old tom dipped his head in greeting. "I have come with a message, Bramblestar."

"What is it?" Bramblestar asked, tilting his head to one side.

_"Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever."_ Firestar began to fade, leaving Bramblestar horrified. The Clans just barely survived the Dark Forest. Were they going to attack again? They couldn't, could they? Tigerstar was gone, he couldn't come back? Or could he?

Just thinking about it sent a chill through Bramblestar.

…...

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please, review and keep in tune!**

**Oh, and when you review, please no flames.**

**-Storm-**


End file.
